


贤妻

by Endless (Josiechung)



Series: 他妻 [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiechung/pseuds/Endless
Summary: 配对：磊昀，甜奶，路人暗示设定：ABO，现实AU警告：有怀孕和产乳，绿的是唐女士，对唐女士和工作团队有不好的言论暗示
Relationships: 刘昊然/张若昀, 吴磊/张若昀, 路人/张若昀
Series: 他妻 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883548
Kudos: 7





	贤妻

**Author's Note:**

> 配对：磊昀，甜奶，路人暗示  
> 设定：ABO，现实AU  
> 警告：有怀孕和产乳，绿的是唐女士，对唐女士和工作团队有不好的言论暗示

今晚是除夕夜，台上的倒数刚刚结束，到处都是一片喧哗与吵闹。偪仄的化妆间里，服装行李堆得到处都是，各种味道乌烟瘴气，唯有一股沉香超凡脱俗，初闻高雅，再闻馥郁，细品又如苦茶回甘，品到最深之处才能尝到艳欲的味道。

吴磊埋首在男人颈间，痴迷地吮吸这股艳香。他闭眼细品，觉察到香里的回甘越来越多，味道也柔和了不少。他不禁抚摸男人的肚皮，手掌感受着胎儿在底下沉睡的律动，却又故意将其惊醒，阴茎反复磨蹭敏感的宫口，像是要提前帮男人引产。

张若昀为此不满地说了他一声，嗓子像泡过酒一样，喑哑而慵懒。性感的儿化音勾起一句扬调，像猫的爪子，软软地勾过心头，一点不疼却痒得慌，让吴磊不禁抓起这只小猫狠狠撸过一遍以作发泄。

张若昀被他摸得腰都快塌了，两只手艰难地枕在桌子上，屁股高高翘起。半大不小的肚子赘在小腹，被吴磊用手托着一下下顶出胎动。于是他仿佛内外都被人肏了个透，酸软的腰再撑不住自己，只好向后坐在吴磊的腿上，像个表演的艺人一样，张着腿，揉着胸，扭着屁股在他身上前后耸动。

面前的镜子清晰映出他此刻的模样，妆还没卸，头发却乱了，红色的冲锋衣半挂在手臂上，黑色内搭被卷至胸口，用来堵奶的胸贴早就不翼而飞，红肿的乳头张着小孔，吴磊每顶一下就有奶从里面冒出一颗，滴滴答答的，把他的肚子都打湿了。

化妆间里虽有暖气，但现在毕竟也是大冬天，湿了的肚子被风一吹就是凉飕飕的。张若昀受不得这种刺激，所以没多久就抽来纸巾擦掉肚子上的奶，又蹭了蹭两边的乳头，故意夹紧了吴磊回头问他要不要喝奶。

吴磊当然想喝了，但他也不傻。男人身上的每一处地方都有明码标价，和他做爱其实就是一种交易，虽说一开始都是稳赚不亏的，可一旦中途经不住诱惑，做到最后就容易血本无归。所以尽管吴磊很馋，他还是婉拒了男人的好意。

但张若昀今天看起来心情不错，可能是因为过完今晚他就能休年假了，所以他无视了吴磊的拒绝，擅自转身把双乳送到他面前。

“今天过年。”吴磊听到他笑着对自己说，“哥没准备红包，就请你喝奶吧。”男人挺起胸来把乳头凑到他嘴边，“你快吸。”还娇嗔般催促他道。

吴磊气笑一声，并不客气地咬住喝了一大口。男人被他吸得后穴收紧，抖动的宫口又溢出来一大股潮液，穴肉颤颤缩缩地，惹得他不住加快顶弄。吴磊知道他正爽着，便放开了动作边吸边肏。他贪婪地咬住男人的乳粒，用牙齿反复标记他的乳根。粗糙的舌头用力舔过颤栗的乳尖，舌尖挑逗着不断激出奶汁供他享用。

和他身上微苦的香味不同，男人的乳汁十分香甜，像掺了糖似的，叫人一喝就上瘾。所以也不怪他要卖到五千一口的高价，不仅仅是为了多赚点钱，也是为了控制客流量，不然就算他奶水再多，也经不起一天几十张单子的折腾。

吴磊之前并没有买过他的奶，但在刘昊然那里蹭过一口。刘昊然特别喜欢喝男人的奶，常常仗着自己有买一送一的内部价，隔三差五就要男人把奶生鲜速运到剧组里给他。若是他有机会和男人出现在同一个城市里，不管再忙都会抽空和男人见上一面，爱可以不做，奶一定得喝。所以之前年底有一段时间，因为他们刚好在工作上有不少重合的路线，男人的奶子便一直没有歇停过，尤其在他们录明侦的那几天里，男人堵奶的胸贴换得比来月事时的姨妈巾还频繁。这事一直到今晚最后总彩的时候，男人都还在跟他念叨抱怨。

要是让刘昊然知道他免费喝到了男人的奶，还是无限量畅饮那种，他大概会气死吧？这么想着，吴磊突然拿出手机来录了一个短视频。张若昀因他的举动感到有些不满，见收信方是刘昊然后才算睁一只眼闭一只眼，但还是忍不住说了他几句。吴磊好笑地看他抱怨的样子，皱着眉头还噘着嘴巴，十足一头贵猫在娇嗔的即视感。他便用着从网上学来的撸猫技巧，包着他的后颈揉弄了几番又亲昵吻着他的脸颊，最后再含住他的双唇温柔吮吸，把人哄得哼哼着舒服了，再抱起他挪到沙发上，换一个更合适的姿势继续。

孕夫不适宜长时间做爱，所以吴磊没有折腾张若昀太久。他对着表掐着点，跟打游戏似的抢在最后一秒成结完成任务。带着信息素的精液激起张若昀一阵本能的排异反应，但早就习惯这些的人反而从中学会了享受。排异反应越是激烈，他的高潮就越是难以平复。翻涌的信息素在体内横冲直撞，带起阵阵酥麻让他感到欲罢不能。而后颈处的刺疼也转化成另一种独特的快感，让他在承受惩罚的同时，也感到了背德的愉悦。

交易结束后，张若昀收到了一笔数额不小的转账。他感谢地亲了亲吴磊，收拾好自己离开化妆间。团队的工作人员早就守在门外等候，一见他出来便赶紧给他披上羽绒服，戴上墨镜口罩，然后一路送他坐上保姆车，之后再忙活卸妆更衣的事。

张若昀安静地躺着任由团队们折腾，车子到家的时候他已经睡过一轮，身上的衣服也都换过一遍，只要再洗个澡就能上床休息。但这会儿他倒是不困了，于是进门后先和狗狗们玩了一会儿，把另一半吵起来后才慢悠悠地走去洗漱。

待他从浴室里出来的时候，另一半正坐在沙发上看他带回来的剧本。这些东西都是他今晚在后台用口交和乳交跟一众导演编剧们换回来的，角色从演绎的内容和方法上说都没有什么特殊难度，一看就是单纯用来赚钱的工作。

张若昀给她准备这些东西倒也不是说看不起她，觉得她演不了好角色，只不过是站在现实的角度上，为了这个家和肚子里的孩子着想。毕竟家里的开销从一开始基本就是靠他的工作收入在支撑，但如今他大着肚子，拍不了戏也接不了什么广告代言，只能靠卖卖身子赚点零碎钱，家里的经济来源基本就算是断了。所以他只能指望另一半可以在这段时间里尽量帮补些，赚点快钱维持一下家庭生计就好，剩下的等他生完孩子复工之后自然就有着落。

不过张若昀运气也是不好，正巧赶上疫情防控，就算给另一半要来了剧本也一时半会开不了工。虽说这日子还是能接着过的，但他心里总忍不住担忧。有时一不小心钻了牛角尖，就会觉得世界末日好像快到了一样，要么害怕今年都开不工，要么担心孩子可能一出生就会染上病。最焦虑的那段时间里，他连产检都不愿去。好在疫情总算慢慢控制住，漫长的三个月过后，复工复产的消息也渐渐传开，而他也收到了一档网络综艺的邀约。

但一开始张若昀其实不想去的，因为这时侯他已经进入孕后期，就算他的肚子再怎么不显怀，这会儿也足以让他行动不便。而且他现在这个样子也不适合上镜，虽然另一半每天都信誓旦旦地告诉他，他不胖，脸一点都不圆，甚至胳膊小腿都几乎和她一样细，但张若昀还是觉得自己胖了，胖了好多好多，都快胖成球了。所以他试着和节目组商量，看能不能让他的另一半代替他上节目。但节目组一口就回绝了他的请求，并十分有诚意地在原来的片酬上又给他加了一笔钱，让他几乎无法拒绝这样的好差事。张若昀实在是没有办法，只能应下节目组的邀约，迎着女人十年如一日的笑容坐上保姆车，挺着八个月大的肚子出发前往摄影棚。

这款综艺名叫《拜托了冰箱》，顾名思义，就是一个和冰箱有关的节目。所以跟张若昀一起来到摄影棚的，还有他家那两个库存丰富的冰箱。但因为里面放的东西实在太多，而他现在的脑子又没有以前好使，所以很多违禁品一样的东西直到准备开录的时候才被他匆匆忙忙地从冰箱里清出来。

可没想到还是有漏网之鱼。

当魏大勋拿起某个眼熟的奶瓶时，张若昀还以为这只是自己今早习惯性挤下来给另一半当早餐的母乳。等魏大勋把贴在上面的字条念出来一半时，他才惊醒那是自己准备寄给刘昊然的奶水。

顿时出了一身冷汗的人差点打翻手边的小白乳，而把刘昊然三个字完整念了出来的魏大勋也后知后觉地意识到自己应该早点闭嘴。与此同时摄影棚里的人都表情十分精彩，何老师扶额，郭麒麟震惊，其他人一头雾水又十足八卦，直到回神的魏大勋朝他吼了一句：“这玩意儿你刚咋不拿出去啊？”

张若昀有点心虚，但仍扯着嗓子回怼道：“这里面东西那么多，我看漏了不行啊。”

“咱这是正经节目呢，你说你突然整一个这个——哎导演先卡了别录了，我得再翻翻这冰箱，看还有没有别的不能见人的。”

张若昀闻言就来气，拿起手边的折扇啪地敲了下手掌，反驳道：“怎么不能见人了，你才不能见人呢，不就是一瓶奶吗？”

“你这是普通的奶吗，你这是贴着刘昊然名字的奶！靠，还有给吴磊的。嘶，这不那什么的导演吗？编剧都有？喂，你该不会在哪个柜子里偷藏了一箱给《庆余年》剧组的奶吧？”

“咳！”郭麒麟被魏大勋的一句话惊得酸奶差点从鼻孔里冒出来。他一脸惊恐地来回扫视魏大勋和张若昀，总觉得自己的耳朵承受了某些他在这个年龄段不该承受的信息。

张若昀被郭麒麟这么一看整得怪不好意思的，顿时就有点恼羞成怒地朝魏大勋吼了一嘴，大意是这节目还录不录了，不录他可就回家瘫着去了。何老师闻言连忙插话说当然要录，然后拉住冰箱里翻得过分起劲的魏大勋，把那瓶已经摘掉字条的奶重新放在他手里，接回之前卡掉的镜头继续。

节目的录制这才得以进行下去。张若昀暗自松一口气，手在镜头拍不到的地方轻拍着肚子自我安抚。然而当他看到抢食材环节里自己的那瓶奶莫名其妙地跑到了魏大勋手里，随后又辗转到了某个年轻小厨师手里，最后成了一道糕点端上桌时，他的心情除了复杂还是复杂。即使事后魏大勋三番四次跟他赔罪道歉并且坚称他当时真的是无意的，张若昀也依然把这一单的损失算到了他的头上，并在收到钱后果断把人拉进黑名单里关了足足三天。

在这之后，张若昀就再不敢接其他通告了。尤其当团队告诉他《最强大脑》有意请他当明星嘉宾的时候，他那脑袋摇得就跟拨浪鼓似的，千万吩咐团队要么别接，要接就一定要把时间定在他生完之后。所幸向来成事不足败事有余的团队总算稳当了一回，让张若昀安安心心地度过了产前最后一段时间，然后在出院时被狗仔队用闪光灯糊了一脸。

呵呵。

张若昀面无表情地护着女儿低头上车，由着他的另一半发挥一下仅有的存在价值，替他应付一次烦人的狗仔队。在等待的过程中，他偷偷解开纽扣给女儿喂奶，看到小家伙吃得津津有味的样子后，他的心情才跟着平复了一些。

在他们离开医院后不久，名为“张若昀产女”的话题就迅速占据了微博热搜榜榜首，与此同时张若昀也在微信上收到了不少人的祝福。他耐心地一个个回复，既感谢了大家的关心，也顺便回答了一些有关生意上的问题。其中大家最关心的，莫过于母乳的供销问题。

其实这事张若昀最近也一直在思考着。因为现在他要开始奶孩子，所以母乳的供货量肯定要大量缩减。可要真这么干的话，那他的货估计就只能卖给刘昊然一个人。倒不是说其他人付不起钱，或者不愿意要，只是他跟少年的交情毕竟不一般，肯定要优先考虑他。更何况刘昊然这人孩子气得很，上次因为录节目欠了他一瓶奶的账他不仅一直记到现在，还一直在找机会找他补偿回来，所以一旦让他知道自己有货却不卖给他，这小子肯定能发脾气到立刻飞过来就地办了他。

张若昀叹了口气，意识到自己其实根本就没得选择，便只能对外宣称母乳的生意暂时终止，然后在私聊窗口里戳了戳刘昊然，问他愿不愿意订阅一个百万奶包，包月那种，还是老规矩给他买一送一的内部价，并承诺，虽然包月费用比之前零售的要贵，但保证管够，只要不影响孩子的进食，他想什么时候喝，怎么喝，喝多少都可以，而且这业务只供给他一个人，所以不用再担心货存不足的问题。

消息发完之后张若昀十分心急地等待刘昊然的回复，手心都有点出汗，感觉比他试戏等结果那会儿还要紧张。约莫半个小时后，他终于收到刘昊然的回复，却是一句让他有点眼前发黑的文字。那臭小子居然跟他说，包月不都有免费七天的试用期吗，他要用过才能决定。天知道张若昀忍得多费劲才没在女儿面前骂脏话，可谁叫刘昊然是他的金主爸爸，他除了忍还能怎么的。

“那你想怎么试，我给你寄奶？还是我去找你？”张若昀打下一句回复发了过去，片刻后，那边传来一条新的消息。

“等你坐完月子再说吧，先把身体养好。”

还算你有点良心。张若昀看着这话在心里腹诽道，本犹豫着要不要和他讨价还价一下，却又看到刘昊然发来一条新的信息，十分鸡贼地直接把话题给他支开了。

“对了，我最近接了一个蜜桃的通告，但听他们说你拒了他们的邀约？我看时间还挺合适的，你要不再考虑一下。”

张若昀一头雾水，不解地反问：“什么蜜桃？我最近没谈过通告。”

“？《密室大逃脱》的第二季，一个网综，他们收官作需要两个飞行嘉宾，节目组说拟定的是你和我，但你的团队好像没答应。”

“？？？这事我怎么不知道，你等会我去问问。”

“那你问问吧，我先去开工了。”

暂别了刘昊然后，张若昀拨通了自家经纪人的号码，一番询问过后才知道因为蜜桃的节目里含有大量的惊悚和恐怖元素，他们觉得他可能承受不来，便擅作主张推掉了这次通告。

张若昀有些生气，虽然他知道自家团队是出于好心，考虑到他本身的情况和产后的身体状态，的确不适宜接这一类刺激性太大的通告。但他们在做决定之前就应该知会他一声，而不是像现在这样，决定都做完了也不吭一声。张若昀对此确实有些不满，便不由有些斗气，故意让他们重新联系节目组，再三确认过录制日期在他产后的四十二天后，点头答应了邀约。

但答应之后张若昀其实有过后悔，尤其在他陆续补完了第一季的内容之后。他甚至几度怕得不敢抱着哭醒的女儿在深夜到客厅里走走，尽管屋内灯火通明，因为你永远不知道什么时候会出现电压不稳！

可该来的总是会来。

在张若昀坐上前往广州的飞机时，他突然很想念抱着女儿窝在沙发上打盹的舒适感。以至于他在飞机上全程都觉得很冷，即使身上裹了厚厚两张毯子，他仍在渴望着什么。所以他一下机就抱紧了前来接他的刘昊然，像是在寻求某种寄托，他急切地拽着人坐上保姆车，与他拥挤着坐进角落，甚至都顾不上周围还有工作人员，便抬头吻住他的嘴唇，贴着他磨蹭起来。

刘昊然起先觉得这像是一只贵猫在撒娇，便宠爱地抱住男人回吻了片刻。待张若昀双眼湿漉漉地问他，你想喝奶了吗，他才意识到这是一只小母猫在寻求安慰。男人才刚离家就已经开始想念他的孩子，怀里空空的他无比渴望着能抱住些什么。发痒的胸口又肿又痛，乳头不断颤栗着，乞求能被孩子吮吸和啃咬。他这一路一定忍得很辛苦，胸前的两片乳贴都被奶水打湿。当刘昊然隔着乳贴搔刮乳尖的时候，他立刻发出了无法控制的呻吟，刘昊然便知道他已经到极限了。

于是他解开男人的衬衣，揭掉其中一片乳贴。随即低头咬住他的乳粒，如他所愿般一顿吮吸舔吃着，喉咙不断滚动发出吞咽的声音。拥挤的保姆车里一下静得惊人。背对着他们坐在前头的人个个都不敢回头也不敢多想。即使听到张若昀发出清晰无比的呻吟声，他们也只能自我催眠着一切都是幻听；即使母乳和信息素的香味已经充满了整个车厢，他们也只能自我说服着这都是错觉。

所幸在车子到达酒店的时候，两人都还残存着一丝理智，起码该穿的衣服都还在身上。但张若昀的胸前显然已经湿了一大片，腰也是软的，发情一样的气味不加控制地四处飘散，从下车那一刻起就吸引了无数人关注的目光。

酒店大堂里的气息于是越发混乱起来。带有强烈性暗示的信息素争先恐后地袭向张若昀的后颈，虽刺得他有些烫疼，但还是激起了本能的生理反应。更别提他身边还有刘昊然这个堪称人型春药的家伙在，他身上那股沉厚馥郁的大地石香，越是收敛着压抑着，就越是让他为之疯狂。

情潮已经打湿了他的内裤，至少一两个月没做的身体饿得几乎无法行走。贴心的少年便将他抱回了房间，房门一关，他们就直接倒在床上，不需要准备也不需要酝酿，简单粗暴永远是应付这类情况的最有效办法。

张若昀一上来就被干得高潮了一次，收紧的生殖道甚至夹得刘昊然一阵生疼，可喷涌的潮水又激得他十分舒服。少年有意让男人缓缓，便低头吻住他的嘴唇，又辗转来到他胸前专心吮吃奶汁。男人显然从他的动作里感到了安抚，身体逐渐放松着，手掌溺爱地抚摸他的后脑，好像真把他当儿子了一样，连看他的眼神都仿佛和以往不同。

刘昊然便忍不住地想要耍坏。他抱紧男人的软腰，一下下深插他的宫口，还要笑着喊他妈妈，不停追问他儿子干得他舒不舒服。张若昀被他羞得满脸通红，有点受不住地嗔骂了一句别闹，却只换来少年更加激烈的挺动，粗长要命地碾擦他的敏感带，从前列腺到生殖道，就连刚闭合的宫口都好像要被他重新肏开一样，凶猛又粗暴的快感一下就让他忍不住去了第二次。

“啧，妈，你怎么生完之后比以前更敏感了？子宫口吸得那么用力，你又想怀孕了是吗？”

“是你、想让我怀吧，下面这么硬，多久没发泄过了？”

“你说呢。”刘昊然眯起眼睛咬上了张若昀的唇，霸道的舌头就跟蛇一样死死缠住张若昀不放，直把人亲得快透不过气来，再低头含住他的奶头继续享用。

张若昀浑身酥软地喘着气，双手抱紧了刘昊然的脑袋，长腿盘着他的腰。他趁刘昊然放慢节奏的时候扭腰磨蹭着他的阴茎，一边让少年好好享受被嫩肉包裹充分吮吸的快感，一边也让自己的穴道能不留一丝余地地被肏透。他总是十分享受这个过程，因为这能让他体会一把年长者照顾晚辈的游刃有余，这在他和这群狼崽子们的相处里可是十分难得的时光，所以他一直倍感珍惜。

但猴急的年轻人们很少有能耐心陪他温和到最后的。每回在他刚放松下来时，他们都会抓着他开始新一轮的狠肏。那精壮的腰都跟装了马达似的，啪啪啪啪地一顿猛干让他爽得叫都叫不出来，搞得他总是很容易高潮，动不动就喷水。可他们偏偏就喜欢看他潮吹，最好再加上失禁，要是还会喷奶就更棒了。但至今能做到让他全身同时高潮的，也就只有刘昊然一个人。

所以有时张若昀挺怕跟他做爱的，总觉得刘昊然每回都能把他肏成性爱娃娃，身体各个部位都不受他的控制。但偏偏这种极致疯狂极易上瘾，他的身体早就恋上了少年的粗暴，不隔三差五地来一发，他会发情到死的。

在床上纠缠过一轮后，刘昊然抱着他进了浴室继续。因为少年说想洗牛奶浴，所以张若昀只能骑在他身上，抓着胸把奶挤到他胸口，再摆着腰用自己的奶子去给他磨蹭擦洗。弹软与柔韧的碰撞总是能激出另类的火花，张若昀迷恋地爱抚着他的胸肌，对着他精壮的身材露出羡慕也欣慰的眼神。他好像忽然之间意识到，少年其实早就不是少年了，他已经变成了一位优秀的男人，能靠一己之力养活很多的人，撑起很多的事。张若昀忽然就觉得有点鼻酸，好像他养了四五年的孩子终于长大了，虽然嘴上还在管他叫妈，但实际他已经能当他的丈夫甚至孩子他爸。

张若昀被自己的想法吓了一跳，在羞耻之余却又感到无比的骄傲。刘昊然觉察到他的情绪变化，不由问了一句在想什么呢。张若昀喘了两声，一时激动得眼眶都有点发红。“你长大了。”他对刘昊然说。“你才发现啊。”刘昊然笑着吻上了他，“我这次可是特意排了一周的时间来陪你，妈，你可得好好疼我啊。”

“我还、不够疼你吗？那么多人里，就你，最没大没小，都快无法无天了。”

“我知道，但不够，我还要更多。妈，什么时候也给我生个孩子呗，以后我跟他一起肏你。”

“你别闹。”

“谁跟你闹了，我是认真的，这孩子我要定了，你生也得生，不生也得生。还是你怕嫂子生气？”

“她不敢。但你总得让我缓一两年。”

“我知道，这事不急，我就是先跟你说一声，我们来日方长。”刘昊然抱紧了张若昀，纵情地亲吻着他，肏弄着他，丝毫没有在侵犯别人老婆的愧疚感，甚至因为这特殊的关系而感到越发刺激。

在广州录制的这两天里他们一直在做爱，就连在工作现场，也常常会忍不住躲在阴暗角落里用手或者口快速来一发。但也不能全怪刘昊然性欲旺盛，其实最主要的还是张若昀见了他之后就一直处在类发情的状态里，受到惊吓之后情况就更加严重，跟离了刘昊然就活不下去似的，但这会儿又不能给他吃抑制剂，没办法就能靠刘昊然人工安抚。

听着两人在黑暗里压抑的呻吟声，饶是见过大场面的娱乐圈老人们都不由在心里咋舌，更何况是前不久才刚在《拜托了冰箱》里接受过洗礼的郭麒麟。他真的忽然就明白了之前拍《庆余年》的时候，张若昀时不时地和剧组人员躲在某个公共的房车里半天不出来是在干嘛了，他当时竟然真的以为他们是在谈工作，难怪宋轶总用关爱乃至同情的眼神看他。然而恍悟过后，郭麒麟依旧觉得，这不是他这个年龄应该承受的事实。

那天录完节目准备回京的时候，郭麒麟本来是要和张若昀刘昊然他们一起走的。但后来他仔细想想，还是在广州多待了一天。一开始他还担心自己这样是不是有点夸张，他俩会不会多想。等到他刷出来“刘昊然带张若昀参观爱车”的热搜时，他才意识到自己的决定有多么明智。

但郭麒麟不知道的是，网上披露的还只是冰山一角。实际张若昀不仅参观了刘昊然的爱车，摸了一把，而且还上了人家。所以他后来在车里被车主人“讨回公道”地给上了回来，不仅下面的穴被狠狠肏过一番，就连上面的嘴也没躲过“双倍奉还”的道上规矩。但最后刘昊然还是把张若昀干干净净地送回了家里去，只是自己也顺带住下了。

刘昊然在张若昀家里一直有一个专属的房间，平时在北京短暂停留的时候，他都会直接住进张若昀家里。男人自己是不介意的，因为他的家本身就很像一处私人旅馆，家里那些空置的客房都是用来招待偶尔会上门来做生意的客人的。刘昊然的房间实际也是其中之一，只不过少年在他这永远有特权，所以他不必和其他人共享，而且当少年在家里住下来的时候，他就是这里的男主人。

至于家里的女主人，她对这些事情肯定是不乐意的，但也没办法，因为她一个人满足不了张若昀，不论是生理上的，还是精神上的，抑或是物质上的需求，所以只能忍气吞声地受着。即使撞见自己老婆放荡地摇着屁股去吞吃别人的阴茎，她也只能假装什么都没看到，由着他们在屋子里到处放肆。

其实直到今日，她都不知道张若昀生下的这个女儿到底是不是她的，她没敢去做亲子鉴定，只是张若昀很肯定地告诉她是，她就这么信了。

但女人心里明白，孩子是在男人去年生日那天怀上的，那天正巧赶上他发情期，所以家里来了不少人，男人一身的奶油蛋糕，被他们翻来覆去地肏。整整一天一夜，他被搞得人都认不清了，又怎么可能知道，自己肚子里的孩子是谁的种。

但她又能怎样呢，这种日子注定是会持续下去的。这几天是刘昊然，等过几天，就是雪中剧组派来帮男人健身塑形的教练和武术指导。等男人进组之后，在她看不到的地方里还会有很多很多的人争着抢着要买他的身体。

说是她的老婆，但其实，他是所有人的老婆。

完。


End file.
